


Eye of the Tiger

by DamnItWrongName



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, joe exotic - Fandom, slugts - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Breeding, Daddy Kink, Egg Laying, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fisting, Fuck Or Die, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Pegging, Sex Pollen, Strap-Ons, slugt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItWrongName/pseuds/DamnItWrongName
Summary: carol baskin and joe exotic are visited by an angel, what comes next is a love story.sex pollen in the air and i have hay fever
Relationships: joe exotic/carol baskin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Eye of the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it Elis

the year was 1605 AD or whenever the victorian era was. Mr Joseph Exotic was in ye ol’ tiger enclosure feeding his latest litter of cubs their ums. When suddenly he heard the swing of a fat strap on dragging accross the soil he whipped his ye ol’ head round, flicking his barely holding on eyebrow piercing into a fence, to find the source of the noise  
oh mine own god its carol fucking baskin” exclaimed Joseph  
“aye t is mine own broth'r, wast t the slapeth of mine own custom madeth, tig'r bone strapeth on upon mine own thigh?” expressed Caroline  
Caroline and Joseph have been enemies since the victorian era began, so like 5 years. They both decided to open up tiger sanctuaries to give to the colluseums for sport, and the rest to hugh jackman for his circuses.

Suddenly a bright light came from the above. A figure in an 69420 thread count, egyptian silk dress came flying down gash first.  
“alas son? is yond an angel? if 't be true so, wherefore doest the angel has't a gash?” roared Joseph and Caroline in perfect sync.  
“feareth not tiny tig'r tam'rs, tis i, gash aziraphale! angel of the south'rn gate *wink wink*”opera singed the angel now known to be the famous, very biblically referenced, gash aziraphale angel of your mums crack!  
"i has't a message from mine own creat'r, rattus rat. That gent hath said yond i needeth to maketh one of thee an alpha and one of thee an omega so yond thee can did lie eggs and crappus" explaned the angle “i shalt releaseth amorous pollon onto thee and then thee might not but procreate or kicketh the bucket”:

Caroline and Joseph both gaspes in arousal and fear, they both turned to each other and locked orbs. The sex pollen makes them into an alpha and omega. They lock orbs and grin the same carnal grin. They both roar and raw in sync.  
Caroline lookis deep into Josephs scared orbs “im going to feedeth thee mine own strapeth liketh i did feed mine own husband to tig'rs”  
Gash aziraphale roars “alloweth the breeding to commence”

Some fisting, daddy kinking and finnally a fat-off, juicy knot later the eggs have been laid.

oh mine own god carol im s'rry about mine own padlock getting lock'd inside of thee” apologised Joseph.  
“its well enow. its assist’d pusheth mine own eggs out” giggled Caroline girlishly.

69 months later Caroline “Fucking” Baskin and Joseph Exotic have 7 cubs that they raise on seperate tiger enclosures.


End file.
